


【我宇】飞行

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby





	【我宇】飞行

“崽崽！妈妈爱你！”

随着粉丝那依旧不着四六的尖叫，我和小白进入廊道走向飞机。小白望向我，笑了笑，眉眼弯弯：“我又不能阻止她们喊我啥。”

我牵过他藏在白色羽绒服袖子里的手，回敬他：“还不是想她们叫你老公。”

“哥哥，我真没有！”小白有点急，“那是媒体问的，我没那么想。”

说着凑到我耳边：“哥哥，你最近醋意怎么这么大啊？”

我白了他一眼，没搭理他，拉着他快步走向舱内。

随着漂亮小空姐的问好，我们进入舱内。我帮他安顿好后，顺便问小空姐要了一床毯子，帮他盖上。“这两天就没住下的飞，你不趁这个时候补补觉，一会下了飞机怎么赶通告。”

这时他已经把口罩摘下来了，露出稀稀拉拉的，每次都让他的小迷妹们猜到底有没有的，性感的玫瑰花刺。他顺势靠在我的肩膀上，我也伸出一只胳膊环着他。他勾起一个淡淡的笑，听我的话闭上眼睛开始养神。但是他的羽绒服没有脱，盖毯子有些热，他就把毯子扯下来只盖在腰部以下，双臂一环，抱住自己，像一只准备冬眠的小白熊。而我则目不转睛地盯着他的睡颜，还在回味着在长春时我们两个人发生的种种事情。

最近连轴转确实把他累坏了，他很快就进入了梦乡。飞机飞了一段时间后，遇到气流颠簸了几下，小白大概是被晃醒了，睡眼惺忪地看了看我，舔了舔嘴唇，又把眼睛闭上了。这反应让还沉浸在与他翻云覆雨咂摸着他滋味的我被刺激了一下，忍不住把另一只手移到他的屁股底下，开始揉捏。

虽然他还闭着眼睛，但是听他开始不规律的呼吸，我知道，他已经醒了。

揉捏了一会儿，我把手抽出来，借着毯子的遮挡，在毯子底下更加大胆地把手覆盖到了他的下面。他那条黑色裤子的布料非常柔软，隔着裤子我能画出他阴茎的轮廓，还能戳一戳两边的袋。我轻轻抚摸着他，在我的搓揉下他的阴茎开始逐渐改变形状。

他开始扭动身体来躲避我的入侵，但是在我的怀里挣动幅度又不能太大。他又微微睁开眼睛瞥了我一眼，眉头一皱。

“！”还没来得及说话，飞机又是猛地上下一颠簸，借着他愣住的空档，我把手伸入他的裤子，隔着内裤在他裤裆里开始放肆，先是用攥住他的阴茎用手指抚摸龟头，接着一路下捏，时不时地还刺激一下他的两个囊袋，他的呼吸越来越重，只好把眼睛再次闭上，努力试着调整自己的呼吸。

后排不知是谁按了服务灯，空姐匆匆地从我们旁边经过，并没有注意到我们这里的小动作。但是小白的呼吸瞬间停顿，双颊迅速绯红，他忙把头别向我这边，“哥哥~”他喃喃着，羞耻到不行，从腰间传来酸麻的感觉，让他身体侧向我后不再敢动。他已经不能控制胯间那斗志昂扬的小小白了。我持续玩弄着它，这快感让小白也不敢叫我了，生怕从唇间泄露出来的不再是“哥哥”而是婉转的“嗯嗯啊啊”。

冬眠的小白熊两只手不再环抱胸前，而是轻轻抓住我的一边，嘴巴半张，几乎要大口喘气了，腰间的酸麻已经不重要了，因为发热的感觉已经从身下那一点开始蔓延至全身。

我终于把他的内裤也向下拉了下去。翻越了这个障碍之后，贪婪的手紧紧握住热挺的阴茎，直接爱抚在光滑的包皮上，顶端的马眼也溢出丝丝的前列腺液，使得我的手指上下撸动地更加肆意。这刺激的快感让小白想迎合我前挺，又由于在公共场合的羞耻心而僵直了动情的身体。

突然，我把手从他的裤子中抽离，意欲达到高潮而被迫中断的小白抬起眼皮，充满欲望的眼睛望向我，想要写在他的目光中。

我把毯子从他的腰部拉到他的脖子，把这只小白熊完完全全地盖住。然后将罪魁祸“手”又一次伸到毯子下，小白熊也很配合地轻抬屁股，任由我拉下他的裤子与内裤，摸到他的后庭，手指开始往里探去。

“小白，”我蛊惑道，“我只有一只手照顾你，你前面得自己想办法了。”  
小白似是责备似是撒娇地盯着我，哼哼唧唧地不肯动。我手指弯曲开始在里面搅动，轻车熟路地找到会让小白到达顶端的那一点，开始攻击。小白终是忍不住我的侵犯，双手覆上自己的阴茎，开始配合我的节奏自己撸动。

我一只手将佳人拥在怀，另一只手却在毯子的掩护下肆意地玩弄着他。快感一波又一波地袭来，让他终于控制不住，身体绷直想要射精了。我小声提醒，“这毯子可不能弄脏啊！”他反应还算快，将汁液尽数都射在了自己双手的手心里。

他轻喘着，额头上微微地渗出一些细汗。我把我的手从他屁股里抽出来，拿着他的手舔着他手心里的精液。“总不能让人家小空姐来给你擦吧。”我调笑道。他有点恼怒，把他的手从我手中抽离。“嗳，你别乱动，蹭到别的地方怎么办！”我好歹还要点脸，万一让别人看到，也确实不太好解释。

其实小空姐早就服务完回到自己的位置坐定了，谁也没有看到刚才在毯子底下到底是怎样的一番旖旎春光。

“小白~小白~”我搂着小白，“我刚才还没舔干净呢。要不，你舔给我看好不好？”我果然还是不要脸的。

估计小白内心一定是心想还不如刚才让我舔了算了，因为他的脸比刚才更黑了。

我咬着他的耳垂，“我想看。”小白的脸由黑又变成了红，连耳朵，脖子都泛红了。他慢慢地把藏在毯子下的手拿了出来，摊开湿黏的手掌心，伸出他的小粉舌开始一下一下地舔着。他轻点头颅，舌尖舔一下就缩回去，还闭上嘴巴吞咽一下，喉结跟着上下滑动。

看着这只小白熊舔舐着熊掌中的蜂蜜，眼睛里除了满足之外，瞥向我的时候还充满了挑逗与诱惑。我开始思考一个更为严峻的问题，我被他故意点燃了的欲火，该怎么熄灭呢？


End file.
